


Kingdom Priorities

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The first roundtable meeting after the war deals with a pressing issue.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 125 Priority</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Priorities

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Kingdom Priorities  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara  
 **Character/s:** Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lance, Lord Brayley of Glamorgan, Braden Anduston  
 **Summary:** The first roundtable meeting after the war deals with a pressing issue.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 838  
 **Prompt:** 125 priority 

** Kingdom Priorities  **  
Arthur walked towards the conference room with an annoyed look on his face. He frowned when he noticed the gathering of Knights around the door. 

Elyan, Leon, and Lance looked uncomfortable when they saw Arthur coming. Gwaine just stood there with a cheeky grin. Braden had the good sense to be embarrassed at being caught standing around.  

“Why is it that every time we have a Roundtable Meeting, I find you all out here and not in there when I arrive?” Arthur asked. He turned to look at Sir Braden. “I expect that of them but you would think Merlin had taught you better.” 

“I apologize Sire.” Braden bowed his head. 

“Never matter. I don’t want to go in there either.” Arthur sighed. 

“Is the meeting out here?” Gwen said as she and Morgana walked up. “Where is Merlin?”

“He said he was going to be late.” Elyan said. “He and Adara are seeing to Morgan. She hasn’t said a word since the attack.” 

Arthur pulled out his mobile and rang Merlin. 

“Hullo?” Merlin answered.

“Where are you?” Arthur asked. “The meeting is about to start and I need you to address the matter of the refugees.” 

“Sorry. I’ll leave now.” 

“Merlin, you are over an hour away. You’ll never get here on time.” Arthur groaned. 

“Trust me. I’ll be right there. I’ll just teleport.” Merlin disconnected the call. 

Arthur looked at the phone in his hand and frowned. He looked up and sighed. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Arthur walked past the Knights and entered the conference room. Everyone in the room rose to their feet as he entered. Arthur motioned for them to sit down. He held the chair for Gwen to sit and took the seat beside her. 

“It’s been a while since we had one of these. Does anyone have any business they wish to have addressed?” Arthur asked. He immediately regretted it when he saw Lord Brayley stand up. 

“Sire, I was wondering if we were going to talk about the influx of refugees from England. Should we not be doing more to make sure we are not letting in common criminals or worse?” Lord Brayley asked.

“I think that question is for me.” Merlin said as he walked into the room. “We are admitting those with a deportation letter from the English Crown and their families. I admit there is a problem with accidently letting in the wrong sort but we really have no choice. We are the ones that used magick to defend the Kingdom and the English Ministry of Magic supported us. Giving those with magick asylum is now the priority.” 

“What could the English Crown do to them really? They should fight the deportation order.” Lord Brayley said. 

“If they do then they run the risk of being executed. This happened before in old Camelot. Uther killed thousands of people with magick and those who were even suspected of it. He killed anyone that even helped someone with magick.” Merlin told them all. 

“Surly, that would not happen in the modern world.” Lord Brayley said dismissively.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Lord Brayley.” Arthur said. “Merlin has there been problems with the refugees?”

“We have enough shelters and most are voluntarily registering as having magick. There is a new development however. Elizabeth has decreed that the territories are included in the ban. Canada has started procedures now against known members of their magickal community.” Merlin said. 

“So we get Canadian sorcerers too? What a mess?” Lord Brayley shook his head. 

“The U.S. has agreed to give them asylum.” Merlin said. “So far they are the only other country to accept them. No other countries are making any offers.”  

Arthur looked up at Merlin. “Do you think we are on the verge of another Great Purge?”

“Gaius and some of the others believe it’s possible. He is leaving London as soon as he can.” Merlin said. He turned to Morgana. “I told him he can stay with us, Morgana.” 

Morgana nodded. “Of course, he can stay as long as he needs. He is family.” 

“If we are done with this topic, we need to address the other issues of the Kingdom and get back on track of reform.” Gwen said. “I know we owe the magickal community a debt but they are not the only priority of this Kingdom.”  

Arthur smiled at Gwen. “Of course My Lady. Shall we have the reports before we start to discuss the new legislation proposed? Sir Leon, why don’t you go first?”

Leon stood and gave the report for his district. When he sat down, Elyan Percival and Gwaine gave their reports one after the other. 

“Now let’s look at the new emergency services proposals.” Gwen said as Gwaine sat down. 

Arthur sat back and let Gwen have the floor. He looked at Merlin and could tell there was something else on the mind of his Royal Advisor. It was clear to Arthur that Merlin had more than just the refugees on his mind.


End file.
